


only you could ease my mind

by lonelier_version_of_you



Series: Minific300 Ficlets [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Awkwardness, Back Scratches, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, I said that one day I'd write something where Henrik got to be happy and I kept my word, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Relationship, that's a tag now fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelier_version_of_you/pseuds/lonelier_version_of_you
Summary: John has an itch that needs scratching. Literally. (This is just pure fluff tbh, and I don't even care. Probably slightly AU, set whenever you like.)





	only you could ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyJaguar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaguar/gifts).



> LadyJaguar requested 'Johnrik + back scratches' for the intimacy prompts list, and how could I refuse?
> 
> Title from Motorcade by Circa Waves. I like to think that naming everything after song lyrics is becoming my brand.

It’s been an incredibly busy day on Keller, and Henrik’s beginning to feel somewhat exhausted from rushing from patient to patient. It’s nothing he hasn’t dealt with before, but the job can still get tiring even after all these years, so he hopes to seek a few minutes of refuge in the staff room while the ward is relatively quiet.

When he opens the staff room door, he doesn’t expect to see John already standing in there, alone, but that’s what he sees.

John has taken his scrub top off, Henrik realises. Blood makes its way to his cheeks and he finds himself feeling almost embarrassed at the sight of John without a top on.

(Especially as it’s such a rare sight – in Henrik’s experience, John hardly ever goes shirtless, regardless of the circumstances, even in the hottest of weather.)

John had his hand on his back a second ago, but after he flinches at the sound of the door opening, he starts fumbling for his scrub top without even turning to see who’s just entered the room.

Henrik averts his gaze at the realisation that John’s bothered to have been seen like this. “Apologies, John, I didn’t realise you were – what _were_ you doing?”

John seems to relax slightly at the sound of Henrik’s voice. “I’ve got this itch,” he sighs. “On my back. Can’t quite reach to scratch it.”

“Oh.”

“Um, I, uh – would you mind?” John stammers out. “It’s – there, but a bit lower.” He points to the part of his back he’s referring to.

Henrik finds the whole situation utterly ridiculous, but gives in anyway, moving closer to John and lightly running his fingernails over the area in question.

John lets out a sigh of relief. As soon as Henrik moves his hands away, John quickly pulls his scrub top back on, murmuring something that sounds like thanks.


End file.
